The Tony's Academy of Proper Etiquette
by Bright Eyes 13
Summary: Kagome gets sent off to a Boarding School where she gets paired with a guy. Guess who she gets paired with?
1. Terrible News

Kagome skated down the sidewalk on her skateboard.  
"Watch out!" she yells to a kid who was crossing her path.  
She missed him, and then turned right, down her sidewalk in front of her house.  
She jumped off the skateboard and flipped it with her foot, then caught it, and carried it inside.  
"Kagome Higurashi! Come hear this instant!" she hears her mother yell from the kitchen.  
"Yeah mom?" she asks, plopping down on a chair. She then runs her hand through her hair.  
"What is this?!" her mom asks, slamming a letter down on the table.  
"Oh," Kagome says, looking at it.  
'It must tell about me getting into a fight. Again.' She thinks to herself, biting her finger. She couldn't even try to explain to her mother what had really happened. Kagome knew that. So she didn't even try.  
Flashback  
Kagome ran down the hallway. She was late for her math class, and if she were late again, her mother would kill her.  
"Watch out," she yelled to a guy that she was about to run into.  
She ended up running into him, and he grabbed her around her waist.  
"Sorry, I'm late," Kagome said, trying to get away.  
"Ummm, that's okay," He said, and then he started kissing her, and moving his hands where they don't belong.  
"Heyah!" Kagome yelled, hitting him on the head with her books.  
"Hey," the guy said, running towards her as Kagome started running away.  
A teacher came out of a classroom and Kagome ran into him.  
"You get back here," she heard the guy yell behind her.  
"What is going on here?" the teacher asked, glaring at the both of them.  
"This here girl hit me on the head with her books when she ran into me," the guy said, in a totally lying voice.  
"Well Kagome, I guess will have to report to your mother. Again," the teacher said, taking Kagome's hand and pulling her towards the office.  
"But-," Kagome said, thinking of how unfair this all is. It usually always happened to her, and she was getting fed up with it.  
"You can explain later," the teacher interrupted her.  
But she never got to explain.  
End of Flashback  
"Well?" her mother glares at her.  
"Looks interesting. What's inside?" she smiles up at her mother.  
"Oh, don't play pretend with me! I know how you are," her mother says, still glaring at her. "And you should remember that we talked about this before. I'm afraid it's going to have to happen."  
"Oh, no!" Kagome says, remembering the conversation before.  
Flashback  
"Oh Kagome! What has happened to you? You used to be so well behaved. Then you stared hanging out with that group," her mother cried, saying the word "group" disgustedly. "Your father and I have to improve this. The only way to do so is to get you away from that crowd. We might have to send you to boarding school."  
"Oh mom, no!" Kagome answered, her eyes getting big. "Please don't make me. I'll improve, I swear!"  
"Okay, we'll think about it."  
End of Flashback  
"Mom, don't!" Kagome yells, falling on her knees and begging with her hands clasped. "Anything but that! I-I don't know what I would do if that happened. Please! I'll stop hanging out with "the crowd", and I'll do anything you want. Just please, not that," she finishes crying.  
"I've already decided. You are going."  
"Oh!" Kagome says, falling on the floor and sobbing.  
  
Do,do,do. Lovely beginning, eh? Yes, yes. Of course it is. I hope you like it so far. This is just the beginning. You can just assume what is going to happen next. Have fun with that. That's my favorite thing to say right now. "Have fun with that." I love it. Well, anyways, hope you like, if you do or don't review, and blah, blah, blah. So on, so on, so on.... Okay, anywayz, hope you like. I love Inuyasha! Whoo hoo.... 


	2. The Boarding School

In the middle of her tenth grade year, Kagome Higurashi gets sent to boarding school. The Tony's Academy of Proper Etiquette to be exact.  
Kagome packs all of the stuff that she'll need, and says good-bye to her family and friends. Her family includes- her mom: Seno Higurashi, her grandfather: Aito Higurashi, and her brother: Souta Higurashi.  
After finishing all of her goodbyes (she goes to school, to her favorite hang out place, to the beach, and, of course, to her house) she goes on a bus, which takes her to an airport, where she rides an airplane to Iowa. Iowa! Kagome's used to California! Not corn Iowa! The boarding school just had to be there...  
'Oh, I hate this!' Kagome mumbles to herself on the way.  
She finally gets to the school. Amazed, she stares up at it.  
The school is a HUGE building, with fancy windows. It's just one building, no separate buildings for rooms to stay in.  
'Weird,' she thinks to herself, going up to the front door, which is located between two big vines. On her way she walks on a long polished rock for a sidewalk. She passes another sidewalk leading off to what she assumes is the garden, with a lake and everything. Along the sidewalk are bunches of flowers that she has never seen before. And let me tell you, she's seen plenty of them in California.  
She walks in the doors (gold colored doors with intricate designs on it) and finds herself in a room with no doors at the left and right, but a hallway crossing it at the end. She notices a really big photo of what she assumes is the headmistress. That's all she takes in before two people come running in.  
"I'm going to hurt you, you bastard!" one of the people screams. It's a girl chasing a guy with a really big, well, something.  
"Um, excuse me, could you help me out?" Kagome asks the girl, dodging one of her swings that came really close to her head.  
"Yeah, just a sec. YOU GET BACK HERE MIROKU!" the girl says, then knocks the guy unconscious.  
"Okay, um, can you tell me where the office is?" Kagome asks.  
"Heh, geesh, you really are in need of some help. What's your name? Well, there isn't an office. And I'm guessing you're wondering what you should do, right?" the girl asks, walking over to the right hand wall.  
"My name is Kagome, and yeah, I am wondering," Kagome answers, following her to what she discovers is a bulletin board.  
"Okay, everything will be in your room. Oh, and my name's Sango. So lets just see where your room is..." Sango says, moving her finger down the column.  
Kagome waits patiently.  
"Ok, you are room number 231, oh right next to mine! But wait, um, do you want to know who your roommate is?" Sango asks, trying to look like nothing is wrong.  
"Of course, who is it?" Kagome asks, a little nervous.  
"Um, your roommate is Inuyasha (um, it doesn't have a last name)," Sango says, acting like it's all good.  
"Inuyasha huh? What a weird name for a girl..." Kagome says, pondering.  
"Um, yeah... it's a guy," Sango says, starting to walk away.  
"What?!" Kagome says, grabbing Sango by a shoulder and turning her around. "What's the matter with this school?!"  
"Well, if they don't have enough guys or girls to pair up, they stick them together. The headmistress is a little bit of a nutcase, if you know what I mean," Sango says, wondering away again.  
"You're kidding me. I'm already starting to not like this. I don't like this at all," Kagome says, following Sango.  
"Well, it's not that bad. Inuyasha is really hot! So you have a plus there, and you never know what will happen..."  
"What?! What are you thinking! I'm not like that!" Kagome says, "Well, anyway, how do I get there?"  
"Just follow me," Sango answers, walking away.  
Kagome follows her to an elevator, to the second floor, to the left, and to number 230.  
"Okay, this is my room, so come by, like, whenever, and that is your room," she says, pointing to a door across from her door and down a little bit.  
"Okay, thanks," Kagome says, bracing herself for what she would find inside. Do, do, do. I will update the next chance I have. But I will be gone for three days, and I have to go pack now, so hope you like, and just to be nice for making you wait for the next one, I will do 2 chapters next time! Luv ya! 


	3. Meeting Her Roommate

When Kagome opens the door she finds a guy with long silver hair and some really weird looking ears. She assumes it to be Inuyasha.  
"Um, hello," Kagome says, trying to get his attention.  
"Hi," Inuysha says, looking her over. She shivers when his eyes go all over her body.  
"So, I assume that you're Inuyasha," she says, setting her stuff the bunk that doesn't have stuff on it.  
"Yep," he answers. He is lying on a couch and is polishing a sword thingy.  
"Okay, my name's Kagome," she says, going over to the couch and sitting down. She puts out the recliner and lays back and puts her arms behind her back.  
"Nice to meet you," he says, still polishing his sword.  
"So...Nice sword," she says, looking at him. 'Man he's cute!' she thinks to herself.  
"Thanks. It's called . It's my pride and joy," he says, looking at it lovingly.  
"Oh, yeah, I know how you feel. Of course, mine isn't as cool, but I have a bow and arrow that I really cherish."  
"Oh, cool. I would have never imagined you knowing how to use a bow and arrow."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kagome says, annoyed.  
"Heh, nothing," he says, smiling in a playful way.  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Kagome says, disbelievingly.  
He just smiles.  
Someone knocks on the door, and since Inuyasha doesn't look like he will get up and answer it, Kagome gets up and answers it.  
"Hey, you wanna do something?" Sango asks when Kagome opens it and realizes that it's her.  
"Sure, but what?"  
"Um, it's kinda hot, so how about we go down to the pool," Sango suggests.  
"Okay, just let me change into my swimsuit," Kagome says, going to her suitcase and getting out her bikini. It is a light pink, and the top ties in the back, and the bottoms are shaped like shorts.  
Kagome goes into the bathroom and changes. She makes a note to herself to clean the bathroom. I mean, a guy has been living here for half of a school year.  
When Kagome gets out, Inuyasha stares at her. Kagome feels really weird. And Sango smiles.  
Once they get out of the room, Sango nudges Kagome.  
"What?" Kagome asks, still feeling the tingling that she got when Inuyasha stared at her.  
"So, Inuyasha..."  
"What?!"  
"Oh, never mind..."  
Kagome shakes her head and smiles to herself.  
Sango goes into her room and changes into her bikini. Hers is forest green, and it looks like any other bikini.  
  
When they get to the pool, Kagome sees the guy that Sango had hit earlier. Miroku.  
Miroku stares at Sango and drools.  
Sango slaps him and he snaps out of it.  
"What was up with that?" Kagome asks, a little curious.  
"He can be such a lecher sometimes, so I have to hurt him, of course, it never phases him, but it's still worth it."  
"It seems like you like it though," Kagome says, noticing the way Sango looks.  
"Eww, no!" Sango says, but Kagome doesn't buy it.  
Miroku snaps out of his daze and comes over to Sango.  
"Hey Sango, who's your cute friend?" Miroku asks, staring at Kagome.  
"My name's Kagome," Kagome says, holding out her hand.  
Miroku takes it and goes down on one knee and kisses it. "Will you bear my children?" Miroku asks sincerely.  
"Lecher!" Sango says, slapping him and pushing him into the pool.  
"What was that for?" Miroku asks, mad when he gets out.  
"You are disgusting!" Sango yells, turning away from him.  
"Oh, you know you like me!" Miroku yells, running up to Sango and hugging her from behind, then he touches where, well, he shouldn't.  
"HENTAI!" Sango yells, hitting him on the head with her boomerang thing that she just happened to bring.  
Miroku gets knocked out and lies on the ground.  
"Well, that takes care of him!" Sango says, going to a lieing down chair and lying on it.  
Kagome just stares at him, and Sango pulls her to a chair.  
Then they lay down and get a tan. Okay, I updated. Yey!!!!! I need to read some more stories... I'll do 


	4. I don't understand

After that interesting incident with Miroku, Kagome thinks about how mean she can get.  
'Okay, so sometimes I'm mean, but it's just when someone gets on my nerves...but that isn't a good reason...but sometimes they're mean to me...that is a good reason...but still....' She thinks. She's sitting on the couch, brushing her hair.  
Inuyasha walks in, and Kagome jumps. 'Now's my chance, I can be nice' Kagome thinks, scooting over.  
"Here Inuyasha, you can sit here. Oh, and you can watch the TV, I was just flipping through channels," Kagome says, smiling.  
"Okay...what's up?" Inuyasha asks, sitting down.  
"What? Nothing, seriously, I just wanted to be nice..." Kagome says, looking down.  
"Ohhh, you were with Miroku and Sango, weren't you? And you saw Miroku groping Sango, and Sango hitting Miroku," he says, getting more comfortable, and acting like it's no big deal.  
"Yeah, and why are you acting like that? It's horrible!" Kagome says, getting worked up.  
"Calm down, they are always like that, and you might as well get used to it. And also, it's sooo obvious that they like each other, I mean, can't you tell?"  
"Well, I guess you're right. I almost started laughing at the look that Sango got on her face when Miroku grabbed her. She was trying so hard to look shocked, but you could see the pleasure," Kagome says, laying down.  
"You can see it too?" Inuyasha asks, looking at her.  
"Yeah..."  
"Oh, well I could find nobody else that did," he says, really looking at her.  
Kagome looks away, slightly blushing.  
Inuyasha just smiles. Then he says, "Hey, how about I take you down into the garden?"  
"Okay," Kagome answers, smiling back. Sango and Miroku  
"I can not believe that Kagome made me carry this lecher up to his room! I am sooo going to pay her back for this one!" Sango mutters to herself, dragging Miroku to the elevator. He's really heavy, and Sango's arms are starting to hurt.  
She finally gets him all the way to his room, and muttering to herself about bastards, and lechers, and all that good stuff, she drags him in.  
Seeing that his roommate is not there, she does all of the work.  
She lifts him up using all of her energy, and gets him on the bed, while tripping and landing in a very, very not good position.  
"Oh," Sango mutters, trying to get him off of her, but her energy and strength had really been zapped.  
All of a sudden Miroku awakes, and looks down at Sango. He smiles a vicious smile, but then he gets off.  
"You lecher!" Sango says, hitting Miroku on the head with her boomerang, then she leaves.  
Miroku, who is still conscious, just shakes his head.  
'Why did I do that? He didn't do anything, and he got off, so... why?' Inuyasha and Kagome  
"Oh, how beautiful!" Kagome says, running up to a tree in full blossom with the flowers the pink color that she loves!  
Inuyasha smiles to himself and walks over.  
"May I help you?" Inuyasha says, seeing Kagome trying to reach a beautiful flower way up high.  
"Sure, if you can..." Kagome answers doubtfully.  
Inuyasha smiles and jumps against the trunk, and swipes his sword at the exact spot it needs to be cut.  
"Oh!" Kagome says when she reaches for it and falls down.  
Inuyasha smiles and backs up again.  
"Oh no you don't! That's mine!" Kagome says, chasing after him.  
Of course, she could never, in a million years, catch up to him, so when they get to the lake, she collapses on a bench.  
"Do you really want it?" Inuyasha asks, holding it out.  
"Yes..." Kagome says, giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay, then you have to do something..." he says, remaining still.  
"What? I'll do anything...."  
"Okay, then kiss me."  
Kagome is a little taken back by this statement, but she gathers herself up, and stands up, and puts her lips against his, then he puts his arms around her waist, and she puts her arms around his neck, and they really kiss, with a tingling filling Kagome, and Inuyasha lets go of the flower, and it floats up and lands in the water, sinking to the bottom to be buried....

How do you like?! I try really, really, really hard. (Okay, maybe not that hard, but still...) Please review, and tell me things to improve or things that you like, or just say hi, do whatever! Hugs&Kisses!


	5. Just a Dream

Inuyasha suddenly awakes. He rubs his head and groans.  
'That was just a dream...' he thinks to himself, growling. (The stuff that he was in is what he's thinking was a dream. The stuff with Sango and Miroku did happen)  
"Huh?" he hears Kagome say, and then he hears an, "Ow..." coming after a thud.  
"Did you hit your head on the ceiling?" Inuyasha asks, in a bored voice.  
"Yes," Kagome says, rubbing her hand on her head.  
"Typical..." he answers, sitting up.  
"What? Anyways, did you growl?" she asks, jumping down.  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Oh, it was just sort of weird," she says, grabbing her stuff and heading to the bathroom.  
"Hey I need to use that!" Inuyasha yells, running into the door slammed in his face.  
"Ow..." he mumbles to himself, going out the door and heading to Miroku's room.  
After Kagome gets ready, and Inuyasha, they both go down to breakfast. Not together, though. Kagome goes with Sango and Inuyasha goes with Miroku.  
After they get their food, though, they end up sitting together.  
"Oh yey, I get to sit with the lecher," Sango says, sitting down across from him.  
Kagome smiles and looks over at Inuyasha, but he's just staring off into space. She gets a little annoyed.  
After they eat, Kagome goes out to the garden while Sango goes to the workout room. Inuyasha follows Kagome outside and Miroku follows Sango.  
"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha says, running up beside her.  
"What?" Kagome asks, annoyed.  
"Um, can you tell me what exactly happened yesterday?" he asks her.  
"Sure, you took me here, and then one of Sango's throws of her boomerang thing, that was meant to hit me, hit you and knocked you out. Then I had to take you up to the room," she says, remembering when she had laid him on his bead and he had looked so handsome, that she just wanted to kiss him....  
"Oh," Inuyasha says, looking away. 'So the good part was just a dream...' he thinks to himself.  
"Why do you ask?" she asks, kneeling down and sniffing a flower.  
"Oh, nothing," he answers, walking away.  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asks as he walks away.  
"To think..." he answers, turning a corner and walking out of sight.  
With Sango and Miroku  
"Miroku, why are you following me?" Sango asks once she had got out of the cafeteria and had walked enough that she could tell that he was following her.  
"Oh, I'm just so enchanted by your walk, that I was in a daze watching it," he answers, staring at her butt.  
"Whatever," she says, walking into the workout room.  
'Wow, she didn't hurt me,' he thinks, following her into it.  
"Hiyah!" Sango yells once he is in, hitting him on the head with a sword made of wood.  
'Darn...' Miroku thinks, then he faints again.  
"I'm not going to mess with you again," she says to Miroku's motionless body lying on the floor. She walks away, but takes one look at him. To describe the look, well, let's see...it would be a look of someone looking at something that they really want, but won't allow themselves to have.  
**Okay, okay, do you like? I always ask that....never gets tiring! Anywayz, lets just end this, my way: Hugs&Kisses!**


	6. A Time to Think

**Okay, I so learned from that 'I won't update unless someone reviews' thing. I've missed writing so much! From now on I will write when I want, what I want, but reviews are still nice, and from now on I will update the one that has the most reviews first, so it will receive the most of my energy and love...**

When Inuyasha gets back to the dorm, you can just tell that he's in one of those 'man' moods. No amount of reasoning could make him stop what he was about to do.

Sadly Kagome wasn't in the room.

Inuyasha rushes up to Sango's door and knocks hurriedly on it.

"What do you- Oh, Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise," Sango says, this big, fake smile pasted on her face.

"Where's Kagome?" he asks, a look of innocent pleading spread across his worried face.

"Now, what do you mean 'where is she'? She's inyour guys'room of course. Silly boy."

"I'm not stupid. Tell me where she is!"

"Okay, okay, no need to yell. She... left."

"What!"

"Well, technically she went on a walk to think about leaving."

Inuyasha takes off running down the hall.

"Wait!" he turns around, "I didn't tell you where she went."

"True. Now hurry up and tell me."

"She went into the forest surrounding the school," she says all happily.

"What! Doesn't she know that place is filled with demons?"

"No, it's Iowa, who would expect?"

Inuyasha gives Sango an annoyed look then takes off running down the hall, out the door to the balcony, and off the balcony to the ground. (The ground was about 15 feet down.)

**Back with Sango**

"Miroku?" Sango asks, pushing open the door to his room and glancing in.

"Yeah?" Miroku aks, a little surprised to see Kagome in his room. I mean, in his room!

"Um, can we talk?" she asks shyly for her outgoing personality.

**Meanwhile, back in Demon land...**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts into the dark and dreary Forest of Madness.

"Ahhhh!" he a very high piched scream (**very** high pitched), coming from a girl.

'Kagome,' he runs after her.

**Okay, short chapter, I know, I know, but hey, I think I'll continue with an even longer, really longer one. Hugs&Kisses!**


End file.
